


You Cannot Love

by orphan_account



Series: Capabilities [2]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angst, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit is always nice to the dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Cannot Love

You are always nice to the dog. After all, the dog is nice to you and it’s cute as a button, too.

(You never understood that phrase. Buttons are in no way cute. They are buttons.)

The dog’s name is Digit. Digit is a happy little pug that likes to run, and bark, and roll around on the floor. Sometimes you join him in that last activity. The Spine laughs at you, but you don’t care. You’re having fun with Digit, and no one is going to stop you- especially not Mr. Titanium Alloy Party-Pooper.

Yes, you and Digit are basically inseparable. Two peas in a pod, one could say. Two bots in a-

Well.

A… Thing.

You aren’t very good at analogies.

But nevertheless, Digit is your best friend. Mr. Reed once said that dogs are a man’s best friend. You had promptly corrected him. He of all people should know that you are not a man but a robot, and seeing as how you and Digit are such good buddies, it should be said that dogs are a robot’s best friend.

Mr. Reed just laughs and says, “Okay, fine. Dogs are a robot’s best friend, too.”

Satisfied, you and Digit run off to go play some more.

It’s never occurred to you how old Digit is. You don’t really know, and you see no reason why you would need to know. He’s only been around for a little while. You’re 115 years old, and you’re still around.

Then, Digit falls ill.

You’re the first one to realize this. Digit hasn’t been his lively self lately, and has refused to play with you. It’s quite concerning. You tell just about everyone you can.

A little more than a week later, you find Digit’s stiff body lying in his dog bed. For a while, you just sort of stare at it. This is really all you can think to do.

Then you start poking at him and it really hits you that your greatest friend in the entire world is gone.

The wires in your head spark, and for a moment you think you’re just malfunctioning again.

But then you remember the humans telling you about feelings, and being sad.

And you think that might be it.


End file.
